Jsmboinick
Jsmboinick '''AKA Nick Balahama Zeb is a superhero and a vigilante who first appeared in the 2012 film " Jsmboinick " portrayed by Aydan Woodward. Early Life Nick Balahama was an atheist child who's father pretended to be muslim to disguise himself while on missions. His mother died of MacGregor's disease when Nick was five years old. When his father came back from work one day, Nick asked him why he was wearing a fake moustache and glasses. His father responded with: "Why don´t we go to Burger King?" In Jsmboinick One day, on his way back home from Burger King with his father, a strange criminal appears, and, when Nick asks his father who the strange man is, the father replies with: " It´s just some boy, Nick!" and the father gets shot by the criminal not so long after, and, as Nick weeps over his father´s death, he says " just some boy nick " to himself in a fast way, saying "Jsmboinick". 4 months later, when the mysterious Ghoulmaster rises in Playa Blanca City ( the home of Nick ), he gets so tired of these criminals stealing diamonds and killing people that he becomes a vigilante and uses the word " Jsmboinick " he made up 4 months ago as his crime fighter name. On his first mission as a hero, Jsmboinick fights Ghoulmaster´s head gangster in a plaza, and wins, retrieving the diamond that the head gangster stole to take it back to the museum. After the head gangster comes back to his boss at the Blanca Casinos, he says that he got beaten by a hero ( Jsmboinick ) and Ghoulmaster furiously shoots the gangster, saying he shall beat Jsmboinick himself. After having a short, but extreme battle at a park, Jsmboinick discovers that Ghoulmaster is the man who killed his father 4 months ago, leaving him shocked. After the criminal tosses Jsmboinick his handgun, offering him a chance to kill him, Jsmboinick declines the offer and says that he can´t. Though the dying head gangster comes crawling to the fight area, picks up Ghoulmaster´s gun and shoots him ( Ghoulmaster ) with it. After the Ghoulmaster dies, Jsmboinick realizes that the man who killed Ghoulmaster was the man he stopped earlier in the film, and lays his corpse on the ground for the cops to find, and the film ends with Jsmboinick fleeing the park and running into the sunset. 'J'''smboinick Returns 1 year after the first film, Jsmboinick is just fighting normal thugs everyday, protecting the people, rescuing hostages, but there haven´t been any big supervillains around since the death of the Ghoulmaster. One day, while he is watching over the city, a missile hits him, but luckily he survives. He later befriends the new commissioner, Jimmy Blackfriar, at the local diving platform. That afternoon, while investigating a plaza, a sniper tries to shoot him, but misses. Jsmboinick chases the sniper down an alley, but loses track of him, even though, the sniper accidentally dropped his handgun, leaving Jsmboinick evidence. He scans the sniper´s fingerprints on the gun, revealing that he has no real name and that everyone calls him Killer Shot. At home, Nick invents a gadget that can damage Killer Shot´s armor plating, the Jsmrang. He confronts Killer Shot for the last time at a wasteground, using the Jsmrang on him, badly injuring him and rescuing the hostage that he held captive. He later visits Killer Shot at Lobos Asylum, a super-prison located on a deserted island somewhere in the bocayna. That night, he talks to Blackfriar, being told that there´s a new villain in Playa Blanca City, called Lord Humphrey. The Crime Lords Of The City Jsmboinick has been trying to defeat Lord Humphrey and the Danishman, Ghoulmaster´s successors, for a long time. When Humphrey started blowing up banks, that was the last straw. Jsmboinick had to defeat them. Later, him and Blackfriar had a meeting outside the police department, where Blackfriar gives him Humphrey´s location: Bahía Real Mansion. Jsmboinick finds Humphrey there and fights him. When a bomb is about to go off, He orders Blackfriar to get everyone out of the area. Right when the bomb blows, Jsmboinick flees the mansion, leaving Humphrey to get squashed by the rubble and killed. Jsmboinick then takes the subway around the city to find the Danishman until he arrives in the second district: Foxville. He gets out a map and heads for the third district: Danishtown. Later on, he arrives in Danishtown at the Danishman´s hideout, defeats some of his henchmen, saves a hostage, but then, one of the guards sneaks up behind Jsmboinick and takes him down. Preparing for something big. Jsmboinick is forced to fight in an arena in some illegal fighting games. His opponent is revealed to be, the Danishman himself. They have a long, brutal fight, with the Danishman winning at first, but Jsmboinick strikes back and stabs the crime lord in the shoulder bone with a knife he found on the floor. Jsmboinick wins, knocks out the Danishman, and declares Ghoulmaster Enterprises finished. Meeting Knightman Recently the mayor of Playa Blanca City's second district, Foxville, had been receiving negative comments. Jsmboinick had to escort the hated mayor on a ferry to a city on another island: Corralejo City. Later he had a meeting with Blackfriar somewhere in Corralejo. The commissioner reminded the vigilante to protect the mayor. When Killer Shot was going to assassinate the mayor with his sniper rifle, he gets defeated by a mysterious character. When Jsmboinick came to stop Killer Shot, he found him handcuffed on the floor. He sees a hooded man escaping. After using his Remote Control Jsmrang on him, he discovers his name is Knightman and he is a vigilante, like Jsmboinick. The two vigilantes later sat down on a bench and talked about each other's past life. Jsmboinick learns that Killer Shot is Knightman's twin brother. Then Knightman shows Jsmboinick an iPod Touch he stole from a girl years ago, and he tells him they can track down the Black Shopper with it. Later on, Jsmboinick and Knightman find Black Shopper at an abandoned waste ground. Jsmboinick is ordered by Knightman to go, while '''he' takes care of the Black Shopper. After Knightman left Black Shopper to die, Jsmboinick returned to Playa Blanca City, where Blackfriar congratulates him. But, while Nick is at home talking to Knightman on messenger, he receives a video message from his presumed dead enemy... Ghoulmaster! In Cloudfall After solving another crime, Jsmboinick returned to his apartment. While looking on his shelf, he found a note that his father left him, which read: Dear Nick, this is your father. I bet you´re older than 40 years or so, the betting money is in the box I told you never to touch. Anyway, if you´re older than 40 go outside, make a fire and burn the money. If you are not, then you can keep the money. I have something to tell you: I '''was '''muslim, but I wasn´t that ( as in how muslim he was ) muslim. I used to be an agent. The End Begins Nick is visiting his father´s gravestone, vowing to defeat his father´s killer, Ghoulmaster, once and for all. He watches the news and discovers about Scantugo Strange´s election as the new mayor of Playa Blanca. In town as Jsmboinick, he sees something his father told him about in the letter from the previous film. Knightman then comes to greet him there. He then visits the Old Playa Blanca Station, last opened in 1915 during the Great Playa Blanca War. He also visits the park from the first film where he thought Ghoulmaster died, but he was wrong. He watches the news again, this time discovering Scantugo Strange has ordered the city to put a fence in the middle of the Main District, the original plan was to put Lobos Asylum prisoners in there, but there are still some people stuck in there, including Jsmboinick. When he gets home, his house is blown up by missiles, and he watches as his house burns away in flames. The Final Battle A few days have passed, Jsmboinick is still horrified, sad and furious about the destruction of his house. He writes what may be the final entry in his journal, since he thinks something will happen, and he will end his career as a vigilante crime-fighter. Nick, as Jsmboinick, meets Knightman on a rooftop. They discuss Knightman's new costume, which was found in the mercenary Killer Shot's hideout, and Knightman worries about his whereabouts ( Killer Shot, although a villain, is Knightman's twin brother after all ). Jsmboinick sends Knightman to interrogate some thugs to know Ghoulmaster's location. When Knightman comes back from Lobos with the knowledge of Ghoulmaster's hiding place, he shows Jsmboinick PB Tower, the location of the final battle. Jsmboinick instantly discovers the main entrance to PB Tower is locked, but manages to open it by putting a small knife through the key-hole. He avoids getting caught by guards, takes some down, and after a long while of climbing up lots of stairs, uses an elevator. When he gets to the corridor leading to the top floor, he meets the assassin Hashashin, and fights him. Hashashin nearly kills him, but the crime-fighter gains the upper hand and throws Hashashin off the balcony. He gets to the top floor, and finds Ghoulmaster, holding Commissioner Blackfriar hostage, and, to his surprise, Mayor Scantugo Strange, who put Jsmboinick's house, some civilians and the Lobos Asylum inmates behind a high voltage fence. Mayor Strange is the true mastermind behind the destruction of Jsmboinick's house all along, and warns Jsmboinick, "The Mayor's Armed Forces will succeed". Jsmboinick threatens the Mayor, and reminds him of the people that are dying and that already did. Then, Knightman shows up and creeps up behind the Mayor, leaving him unconscious. Knightman's move alerts Ghoulmaster, who shoots and kills Blackfriar. Jsmboinick angrily punches and beats up Ghoulmaster, telling him he ruined peoples lives. Ghoulmaster, thinking Jsmboinick would kill him anyway ( but he didn't ), activates the self-destruct button. Jsmboinick runs for his life, loses his glasses and hood in the process, and when he reaches the ledge of the tower, jumps off. While he falls, he starts to remember all the people he's encountered as Jsmboinick, and smiling as he falls. Retirement After that, Nick retires as Jsmboinick, throws away all his gadgets and, due to painful memories of his vigilante career, leaves Playa Blanca City and moves to Corralejo City, where he marries and has children 19 years later. Abilities * Genius Level Intellect: Jsmboinick is a great inventor. He is able to string weapons out of almost anything, like a pair of scissors as a shuriken, he placed a anovision system into his glasses, and he invented a type of explosive gel himself with no help at all. He even managed to fit a small knife through a key-hole and successfully open a locked door. * Investigation: Jsmboinick is a genius detective. He deduced that Lord Humphrey and the Danishman were Ghoulmaster's successors all by himself with no help ( he told Blackfriar ), he didn't even read about it or investigate it at all. * Hand-to-Hand Combat: Jsmboinick is a brilliant street fighter, throughout his career, he has perfected and trained in several types of street fighting, including boxing. * Journalism: Jsmboinick kept a journal of his adventures when it was most necessary, he's proven to be a deep thinker and writes down his suspicions. Weaknesses * Emotions: In some cases, Jsmboinick has proven to be quite emotional. He was deeply upset about the death of Blackfriar in the final film, publicly as well, and is slightly more immature than his vigilante friend, Knightman. * Low Quality Weaponry: Some of his weaponry is very poor and low quality, like a pair of throwing scissors, remote-control scissors, iPod Touch... Category:List of Jsmboinick characters